Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to switches, and more particularly to a combination switch and universal mounting bracket that allows switches to be easily installed in places that were otherwise not possible.
2. Description of Related Art
Switches, such as disclosed in Marsilio, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,745, are used to enable a user to control the flow of power to an electronic device. It is highly desirable to mount an appropriate switch in close proximity to the electronic device to make it easy for the user to find and use the switch.
There are many instances, however, in which it is difficult to mount the switch close to the electronic device. In particular, it is desirable but difficult to mount a switch close to a resistive water heater element, such as is shown in Bremer, U.S. Des. 345,415. In this instance, the resistive water heater element is installed in a drain hole of a water tank of a motor home or similar recreational vehicle. There is simply no suitable location to mount a switch using a prior art switch mounting plate.
The prior art teaches a switch mounting plate for mounting a switch. However, the prior art does not teach a universal mounting bracket useful for mounting a switch in close proximity to the water tank of a motor home. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a combination switch and universal mounting bracket for use in mounting a switch, using a universal mounting bracket, in locations where it would otherwise be difficult to install the switch, such as adjacent a water tank in a motor home or other recreational vehicle. The switch includes a switch housing having a face, four sidewalls, and a rear. The universal mounting bracket includes a mounting base plate having a housing aperture shaped to slidably engage the switch housing, but not allow the face of the switch housing to pass therethrough. At least two mounting arms are pivotally attached to a mounting side of the mounting base plate, each of the at least two mounting arms having a base end and a terminal end. The base end of each of the at least two mounting arms is pivotally attached to the mounting base plate such that each of the at least two mounting arms pivots between a first position in which the mounting arm is generally orthogonal to the mounting base plate, to a second position in which the mounting arm is generally on the same plane as the mounting base plate. A mounting aperture is located through the terminal end of each of the at least two mounting arms, thereby allowing the universal mounting bracket to be attached to a mounting hole in a mounting surface with a screw.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination switch and universal mounting bracket having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a universal mounting bracket that allows the installation of a switch on a mounting surface where it would otherwise be difficult to install the switch, such as adjacent a water tank of a motor home or other recreational vehicle.
A further objective is to enable the installation of the switch without requiring any holes to be drilled into the mounting surface.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.